Immunization Clinics
See also: TB screening, Community Health Centers A great to go for all vaccinations is your doctor’s office or health center. Vaccines are also available at many local and chain pharmacies – call in advance. It's always helpful to bring a copy your immunization record. Flu and other vaccine providers can be found at http://www.lung.org/lung-disease/influenza/flu-vaccine-finder Vaccinations for work or school Ann Chandler Public Health Center: Berkeley * Low fee public health clinic offers vaccines near the corner of 8th and University in Berkeley. Can see children and adults. Does not do most travel vaccines. * Limited hours, usually weekday daytimes. Check website for full details. * 830 University Ave. Berkeley CA 94710 * 510-981-5350 * STI/HIV: ** M 8-11 am, 1-3 pm ** T 8-11 am, 1-3:30 pm ** Th 10-12 pm, 2-5:30 pm ** 1st Sat, 11-2:30 pm * TB drop-in: ** T 9-11 am, 1-4 pm ** Results: Th 2-4:30 pm * Immunizations drop-in: ** M, T 9-11 am, 1-4 pm ** Th 2:30-4 pm * Closed Christmas Day, New Years Day, MLK, Lincoln's bday, President's Day, Malcolm X Day, Memorial Day, July 4, Labor Day, Indigenous People Day, Thanksgiving (Thurs and Fri) * https://www.cityofberkeley.info/Health_Human_Services/Public_Health/Immunization_Program.aspx Alameda County Immunizations Clinics pdf Alameda County has a really excellent and thorough document covering all the immunization clinics in the area. It is updated multiple times a year, tells you if they do TB skin tests too, and if they see adults or children. * This is the version updated May 13th 2019: http://www.acphd.org/media/394923/general-vaccinations-clinics-20190513-eng.pdf * The most updated version has historically been linked at http://www.acphd.org/clinics.aspx * You can google "pdf immunization 20XX site:www.acphd.org/" * You can click here to let this tool google for it for you. Travel Vaccinations AITC Immunization & Travel Clinic: San Francisco From the website: "AITC is a non-profit, fee-for-service clinic that is part of the San Francisco Department of Public Health. AITC is a full service travel medicine provider for individuals, groups and families, and offers TB testing and routine immunization for adults and teens. * 101 Grove St Room 102, San Francisco, CA 94102 * (415) 554-2625 * Monday 9am-4pm, Tuesday 9am-3pm, Wed-Friday 9am-4pm * Regular and discounted pricing; low-cost and free vaccines * Recommended to schedule vaccination series 4-6 weeks before departure * Same-day and next-day appointments * Can accommodate up to 2 people per appointment slot. * https://www.sfcdcp.org/aitc/ Contra Costa Public Health Travel Clinic – Vista Oaks Occupation Health Clinic * Low fee vaccination clinic. Call to make an appointment - no drop ins. * Friday mornings by appointment only. * (925) 313-6488 * 10 Douglas Drive, Suite 110 Martinez, CA Passport Health Bay Area: Fremont and Oakland * Private travel clinic with a fixed fee schedule. Call to make an appointment. * 39293 Liberty Street, Ste. D4 Fremont and 8105 Edgewater Drive, Ste. 200 Oakland * (877) 358-8648 and (510) 564-4251 * https://www.passporthealthusa.com/ Washington Township Medical Foundation: Fremont * Fremont-based, private medical group, multiple locations. Use website to become a patient and make an appointment. * https://www.mywtmf.com/Services/Internal-Medicine/Treatments/Travel-Medicine.aspx